fakegta5fandomcom-20200213-history
Vehicles
Vehicles are the base of the successful regime of GTA 5, leading the developers to add various racism, sexism, insulting-heavy, flammable jokes, bitch-ism, pro-criticism or poorly-shitty, otherwise "anti-foreign America-fucking-wins-everything" descriptions for the vehicles. The vehicles are priced according to their engine stats (speed, brakes, handling etc), model and popularity. Expensive vehicles are for wealthy bitches that worth a terrorist bombing their cars then escaping the charges and sues behind the excuse of "Jihad". Fairly-priced (or low-priced) cars with stable, durable and engines are for the ones living an average life and have a lesser risk of having their car stolen or blown up. The only risk they're carrying is being crashed by a wealthy bitch speeding everywhere in his luxurious, fancy car and not getting any insurance or money for it. Here's the vehicles list: Supercars & Sports Cars *9F *Adder *Alpha *Banshee *Bullet *Carbonizzare *Cheetah *Cognoscenti Cabrio *Comet *Coquette * Coquette Classic *Elegy RH8 *Entity XF *Feltzer *Futo *Infernus *Jester *Khamelion *Massacro *Rapid GT *Surano *Turismo R *Vacca *Voltic *Zentorno Vans * Bugstars Van * Burrito * Clown Van * Gang Burrito * Minivan * Newsvan * Paradise * Pony * Postal Van * Rumpo * Speedo * Youga * Surfer Muscle / Vintage cars *Blade *Buccaneer *Dominator *Gauntlet *Hotknife *JB 700 *Manana *Monroe *Peyote *Phoenix *Picador *Pigalle *Regina *Roosevelt *Ruiner *Sabre Turbo *Stinger *Stinger GT *Tornado *Vigero *Voodoo *Z-Type Sedans *Asea *Asterope *Buffalo *Dilettante *Emperor *Exemplar *Felon *Fugitive *Glendale *Ingot *Intruder *Jackal *Oracle *Premier *Primo *Romero *Schafter *Stanier *Stretch *Stratum *Sultan *Super Diamond *Tailgater *Warrener *Washington Coupes *Blista *F620 *Felon GT *Fusilade *Issi *Panto *Penumbra *Prairie *Rhapsody *Schwartzer *Sentinel *Sentinel XS *Surge *Zion SUVs & Trucks *Baller *BeeJay XL *Bison *Bobcat XL *Bodhi *Cavalcade *Dubsta *Dubsta 6x6 *Duneloader *FQ 2 *Granger *Gresley *Habanero *Huntley S *Kalahari *Landstalker *Mesa *Patriot *Radius *Rancher XL *Rat-Loader *Rebel *Rocoto *Sadler *Sandking SWB *Sandking XL *Seminole *Serrano Motorcycles & Bikes *Akuma *Bagger *Bati 801 *Bati 801RR *BMX *Blazer *Blazer Lifeguard *Cruiser (bike) *Endurex Race Bike *Whippet Race Bike *Scorcher *Tri-Cycles Race Bike *Fixter *Carbon RS *Daemon *Double T *Faggio *Hexer *Nemesis *PCJ 600 *Police Bike *Ruffian *Sanchez *Sovereign *Thrust *Vader Public Service Vehicles *Aerial Tramway *Airport Bus *Bus *Dashound *Rental Shuttle Bus *Taco Van *Taxi *Tour Bus *Trashmaster *Utility Truck Emergency & Military Vehicles *Air Ambulance *Ambulance *Barracks *Barracks Semi *Blazer Lifeguard *Crusader *FIB Buffalo *FIB Granger *Fire Truck *Interceptor *Lifeguard Helicopter *Lifeguard *Park Ranger *Police Bike *Police Buffalo *Police Cruiser *Police Maverick *Police Rancher *Police Riot *Police Roadcruiser *Police Transporter *Prison Bus *Rhino *Security Car *Sheriff Cruiser *Sheriff SUV *Unmarked Cruiser Commercial / Industrial Vehicles *Airtug *Benson *Biff *Boxville *Cutter *Dock Handler *Docktug *Dozer *Dump *Fieldmaster *Flatbed *Forklift *Hauler *Large Tow Truck *Mixer *Mule *Packer *Phantom *Postal Van *Pounder *Ripley *Rubble *Scrap Truck *Stockade *Stretch *Tipper *Towtruck *Tractor Watercrafts *Dinghy *Jetmax *Marquis *Predator *Seashark *Seashark Lifeguard *Speeder *Squalo *Submersible *Suntrap *Tropic Airplanes *Cargo Plane *Cuban 800 * Miljet *Duster *Jet *Luxor *Mallard *Mammatus *P-996 Lazer * Besra *Shamal *Titan *Velum *Vestra Helicopters *Air Ambulance *Annihilator *Buzzard *Cargobob *Frogger *Lifeguard Helicopter *Maverick *Police Maverick *Skylift * Swift Trains *Train Others *Atomic Blimp *Bifta *Caddy *Camper *Mower *Dune Buggy *Hotrod ATV *Injection *Journey *Lawn Mower *Space Docker *The Liberator * Trailers (list / misc)